Jack's Parachuting Mishap
by Jack O'Neill
Summary: Colonel O'Neill has a "parachuting mishap" and Daniel is to blame.


Author's Notes: This is for my team! They searched for me for 4 hours and specifically to my good friend, Sam (specific paragraphs are addressed to you). I know for a fact if it hadn't been for you I may not have been around to write this fic. Also, for my new CO who no doubt will find this fic some way or another. You got me through my "next" jump, thanks for screaming at me constantly! And if the General somehow finds this - leave now, you won't get this, it's a show called STARGATE and NOT Star Trek...sir. And of course thanks to Claire, who was my beta reader, thank you :o). _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Jack P.O.V.  
  
Thursday  
  
Daniel,  
  
Friday 10:00 Carter's lab. DO NOT be late!  
  
Col. Jack O'Neill  
  
I Looked down at the note as I place it on Daniel's desk, I slowly shake my head feeling a grin forming, I'll bet the kid's late!  
  
This was going to be fun, Carter and I have been planning this for years but tomorrow was finally the day. Leaving Daniel's office I head back along the corridors and reach my own quarters. Daniel had left his cell phone out on the desk so I decided to be safe and leave voice mail as a double reminder, that kid can get so excited when he gets all those fascinating artefacts *cough* rocks, he'd probably fail to notice a giant neon sign with the message above his desk!  
  
I scanned through my contacts list and on finding Daniel's number dialled away waiting for the voice mail:  
  
"Hi this is Daniel Jackson, uh, sorry I can't answer the phone right now but uh, leave a message and I'll get back to you."  
  
What was with this kid and his "uh"s? I put on my best teasing voice and awaited the tone.  
  
"Daniel, ten hundred hours, Carter's lab, do not forget and DO NOT be late, or so help me God"  
  
With that I ended the call and managed to release the snigger. Oh boy was Daniel going to kill us.  
  
Friday 10:15!!!!  
  
Why am I not surprised that he's late! Carter and I had been waiting since 09:55 hours but Daniel just had to be his usual CIVILIAN self. Ok so he's an important asset, we're lucky to have him back and bla, bla, bla but for crying out loud, could he at least make an effort to fit in again. No wait, he's never fit in so could he at least try for once, its been what; 7 years! Ok so he took a year out of the game what with his whole ascension phase, which he seems to have finally outgrown, thank god, but he's still been around us a good long while. Always last one up, always lagging behind; when you work with a military unit you got to expect that an attitude such as his is going to get on our nerves. Why we still got him?! Hammond's excuse was something along the lines of him being able to get important information from artefacts *cough* rocks, communicate with alien worlds and with snake heads and so on and so forth. That's all good and well.when he's up in time to fulfil these tasks!  
  
Friday 10:30!!!  
  
Oh for crying out loud, this is a little too much. Teal'c manages to show; he'd been visiting Ry'ac and our old buddy, old pal, Bra'tac. We told Teal'c to be here by 11:00 and sure enough he's here ahead of schedule, see, why can't Daniel do that? I'm resisting the urge to go and find him but the effect wouldn't be so great. I try his phone for the 12th time - nothing. His cell phone for the 12th time, also - nothing. Damn useless him having that cell phone if he's got it on him its switched off; if its switched on its not with him. Fifteen more minutes and then I'm dragging his ass in here.  
  
Friday 10:40!!!  
  
Five more minutes and I got some ass dragging work on my hands. Ah ha! Finally that face we've been waiting to see, for forty minutes, peers round the doorway.  
  
"Jack, what's this all about?"  
  
What? No "sorry I'm late I was [insert task]"? Jeez, who am I kidding? Like I ever expected that and yet still I say nothing and glare at him accusingly.  
  
"What? I'm kinda busy, Jack. What's so important?"  
  
Oh yeah you're busy, we may have been busy too had we not had to wait forty minutes for you to drag yourself away from those artefacts *cough* rocks. Oh well, no point in crying over spilt milk.  
  
"Right Danny boy! Sit!"  
  
I motion towards an empty chair in front of me.  
  
"Ok Daniel, you are not moving from that seat until we say so. Don't make me get the rope to tie you down now!"  
  
Daniel having sat in the seat looked up at me, his eyes registering nothing but sheer confusion.  
  
"Carter, care to continue?"  
  
I plonk myself effortlessly up on one of the desks and await Carter's input.  
  
"With pleasure, sir"  
  
I decided to keep my eyes locked on Daniel, oh we'd been planning this way before we lost our Danny boy but now its going to be double pay back time and I couldn't wait. Daniel shifted uncomfortably in his chair making short quick glances from Sam to Teal'c and a few to me sitting behind him. Hell this was great! Perhaps this would be enough just watching him squirm? Nah! Who am I kidding? This has to go all the way!  
  
Carter started her speech, while writing important aspects on the board behind her,  
  
"You got three options, Tandem, Solo and Instant Opening"  
  
Daniel's squirming again; he has absolutely no clue what's going on.  
  
"Tandem and Solo tend to be ten thousand to thirteen thousand, with an opening at Four thousand. Instant Opening is a mere three thousand five hundred."  
  
I think Daniel's starting to latch on but I'm pretty sure the logical side of his brain is kicking in, I can hear it screaming at him "No, they wouldn't - would they?" He cleared his throat interrupting Carter,  
  
"Em, Carter what exactly is this?"  
  
Carter teased him with joke shock,  
  
"Why, Sky Diving of course! Anyway once you."  
  
Daniel jumped to his feet,  
  
"Me!!!.Once I what? Run out the room?"  
  
This time I jumped from the desk,  
  
"Once you pick your preferred method, we'll fulfil that dream. First lets just rub out that instant opening one, that's boring."  
  
Daniel looked like a confused six year old,  
  
"Well.I.What?"  
  
Carter, Teal'c and I kept straight faces,  
  
"So Danny boy, which one will it be?"  
  
I paused for just long enough to give effect but not long enough for Daniel to stammer out an answer.  
  
"Ach, I ain't having nobody strapped to you for the ride. So, Solo it is."  
  
Teal'c as planned made his contribution,  
  
"Then I believe it is time to embark O'Neill."  
  
I place a hand on Daniel's shoulder, lean in close and stare closely eye to eye with Daniel,  
  
"I believe so Teal'c"  
  
A little light suddenly clicked on in Daniel's brain,  
  
"Ah but like you said, Jack, I'm very late and so its probably too late to even bother!"  
  
I gave Daniel a playful grin,  
  
"Daniel just one question?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When have you ever been on time?"  
  
"Well.I.uh?"  
  
"Exactly, so what made you think I'd jeopardise this with your late coming? I organised to leave here by 11:00 hours, and, oh look - seems like we're a little ahead of schedule now."  
  
And with an evil grin I ship out my team for a day of fun. Hell jumping wasn't so much fun for me anymore, well maybe the first hundred or so jumps. Then it just became a task that needed done from time to time. This time though, just seeing Daniel's face as he prepares to jump will give me nothing but pure joy.  
  
Friday 11:30  
  
"Right, that's the packs, your chute's in that one. You know how it all works big guy, there's rip cord numero uno and backup number 2"  
  
"You see, Jack, its back up number 3 and 4 I'm concerned about!"  
  
I decided to ignore Daniel's comments before our jump coordinator showed.  
  
"Hi guys, I assume you're the Danny group?"  
  
Daniel whipped round to face the man confused Sam stepped in.  
  
"Yup, that's us."  
  
"Right. My name is Stu. Now which of the 4 of you are the 2 experts?"  
  
"That would be me - Colonel Jack O'Neill"  
  
I stood forward shaking hands with Stu before indicating towards Carter,  
  
"And this would be expert number 2, Major?"  
  
Sam stepped up to Stu also.  
  
"Hey, Stu - Sam Carter"  
  
"Ok, so by the looks of it I'm assuming the big guy is Murray and the scared looking kid would be Danny, right?"  
  
Stu asked the latter in a hushed tone so Daniel was unable to hear him.  
  
"Yeahsureyabetcha"  
  
"So."  
  
Stu addressed the whole group now including both Teal'c and Daniel into the proceedings.  
  
"You guys actually have some experience I hear. One jump each, yeah?"  
  
"Indeed, although I still find the method rather unsuited as to its purpose"  
  
I had to stifle a laugh; Teal'c in his Bears cap just didn't suit the stoic attitude.  
  
"Yeah, we've jumped once! But we had to, there was no other way about it. Doing this for FUN is totally beyond me!!!"  
  
I couldn't take it anymore I had to say something!" "Hell, Daniel. You musta got some kinda rush from it?" "Oh yeah, Jack. In between being scared half to death and shakily pulling the rip cord I was having a whale of a time!"  
  
"Hey, anyone ever tell you sarcasm was the lowest form of wit? And here's me thinking you were intelligent, DOCTOR Jackson!"  
  
"Oh yeah, Jack. Laugh it up! I'm gonna kill you for this - you do know that?!"  
  
"Well Daniel, if you really feel that way I'm not going to force you to do anything you really don't want to do. I always respect your wishes! I mean if you don't do this only the entire base will know you chickened out, making your life a living hell for the rest of your life. So, no biggy, chicken boy."  
  
With this I left Daniel to fume while Stu started up the jump training details that were obligatory for each jump. I found this situation hard to sit through patiently. If there's something I hate more than a mumble, jumble, science briefing thingy, its sitting through something I know inside out, back to front and being taught by someone with, more than likely, less experience than myself. However, my brain did that clever little thing that I don't understand. In between playing with this little thread from my shirt hem, my brain took note of all the important details that I needed to know. Acknowledging any weather precautions, height we would reach. In this case we were aiming for between 10,000 and 11,000 feet. And we were to open chutes by 4000 feet (I knew that already but a little repetition on that note never did no one any harm). We were also told about the area we were flying over and the position of drop zone. Apparently it is mostly woodland area but the drop zone was flat green fields and we had "nothing to worry about". A few more yadeyadas and Daniel asking loads more questions, he finally ran out of anymore questions to help stall the jump and we were finally making out way out to the plane.  
  
Friday 14:30  
  
I think Daniel's legs just turned to jello. I've never seen anyone struggle to enter a plane quite so much in my life. It was funny, although I did hold a little concern for the guy. I knew what it was like to be scared but you get through it. And anyway, I was forced to jump as a part of training; it was never about enjoying the moment. At first it was training so you could make the perfect jump, so you could succeed in almost any weather conditions and in any light. Then it was all about executing these skills in real situations. Hell, there was no room to be scared of the jump, that was the least of your worries, the real fear lay in what was down there. You wanted to stay in the air as long as possible - that was the 'safe' zone, down there was the 'you're probably going to die or come real close' zone. At least this way Daniel was getting the opportunity to enjoy the experience and in all honesty it was a time for me. I never got the chance to jump without having to worry about what lay ahead. Not having to think about whether my CO would notice a fault and punish me, not thinking ahead to the mission plan when I hit the ground. Only thing I had to think about this time was jumping and having fun with the rest of my team.  
  
With all we have seen on our countless journeys I have seriously pondered on the existence of a God. Ever since Charlie died I have questioned his.her.its, ach whatever, existence but since the Stargate program started I've extending my line of questioning. Maybe Jesus was no more than a child to a Goa'uld - his God. The child having been implanted in the Virgin Mary using some Goa'uld doohickey. And this holographic first prime by the name of Gabri'l appeared telling Mary she carried the Son of her "God". This child would be born with this Goa'uld's knowledge and his purpose would be to spread the word of his "God". Why this "God" never appeared I don't know, it's not like a Goa'uld not to gloat! Maybe a System Lord for some thing or another killed them. Or maybe the Asgard started it all off, just like in that other planet.uhh.the orangey/red sky turning place when Carter screwed up, whachamacallit. Yup its official, the memory is most definitely the first thing to go. Ach, I'm rambling now. Anyway, whatever I may think, if Daniel had any doubt about the existence of God it wasn't showing now. He was notably praying, I think I even recognised some Latin in his speech!  
  
We're ascending higher and with every thousand feet Daniel's face gets greener. I couldn't help myself.  
  
"Guys, why don't we go for glory, anyone wanna try a formation during the jump? I've always wanted to try the whole circular ring thing, there's four of us, it'd look pretty cool don't ya think?"  
  
Carter, god bless her, played along,  
  
"Yeah, if you and I go first we could slow our decent enough to wait for Murray and Daniel. Then lets go in order.uh.you, me, Murray and Daniel - Daniel you of course link back to the Colonel. Sound good?"  
  
Daniel just scowled back at us.  
  
"Okay guys, lets scratch that.we can always try that next time!"  
  
If Daniel had Teal'c build I'd be pretty darn scared right now, he's nearly having that effect on me at present. He has the look that suggests he's gonna steam roll you any second!  
  
"Alright, now remember the proposed order guys, Daniel first, then T, Carter and finally moi."  
  
The jump coordinator suddenly whipped round, "Who's T?"  
  
I thought fast, "Its short for the nickname we gave Murray"  
  
"Ah, let me guess Mr. T? Terminator?"  
  
Thank god for that kid, if he'd asked me the nickname I'd have been stumped, "Nah, kid, you were right with the former. Its Mr. T. He does a fabulous impression. Show em."  
  
DAMMIT too far. Teal'c will have no idea what I mean. Then to my astonishment, Teal'c goes for it!  
  
"I pity the fool sitting to my left"  
  
That's it! Teal'c has surpassed himself. Not only did he get the impression, even if it was a little too stoic to be perfect, he lays a joke down on Daniel - to his left. We all laugh out loud, well when I say all I do mean Teal'c, Carter and myself - Daniel isn't feeling up to laughing no doubt.  
  
"Jack, why do I have to go first?"  
  
Well hmm, let me think! "Why you think?! Cause we don't trust you to go out at all. If you go first we're all safe in the knowledge that you have indeed made the leap! Don't want my jump ruined wandering if you'll ever actually jump."  
  
"What about Murray, can't he go first and me second?"  
  
"No, Daniel, no messing up the order now - you're first and that's absolutely it! I dunno what you're so hung up on anyway, if you've done it before it's easy peasy!"  
  
"No, that's not true! First time I didn't know what to expect. I started thinking of ways it could be enjoyable or fun. But it wasn't JACK! This time I know exactly what to expect."  
  
Stu started organising out everything in preparation for the jump, throwing the door open. At that point Daniel stood facing me square on, while I started fumbling with the helmet to secure it properly.  
  
"As a result, I know exactly how this is going down. How the hell is that supposed to be exciting or fun to me? Last time I checked the dictionary I didn't see 'terrifying', 'scary' or anything similar next to the word 'fun'!"  
  
Daniel is starting to freak. I'm used to this, seen it many a time with other kids in the field, hell I was quite partial to it way back when. I stand facing Daniel knowing that the only way to calm him was to claim back authority.  
  
"Daniel, sit back down and chill"  
  
"Or WHAT?"  
  
"Just SIT DOWN and lets talk this out reasonably"  
  
"Reason!!! I'm surprised you even know the word, never mind the meaning!"  
  
Christ, I'm SG-1's commanding officer and yet it's him winning the face off. Only one tactic left. I grab Daniel's shoulders in an attempt to force him back to his seat. This jump is definitely off; I'm not letting him anywhere near the door in this condition, what the hell is wrong with him. Stu is far more intelligent than I gave him credit, more than likely he's seen this situation before and intentionally gets out the way and resorts to encouraging words.  
  
"Daniel, just calm down, you don't have to.."  
  
Before I could get the words out, the cards changed. Daniel forced his arms between mine and thrust my hand out of the way. Ironic that I taught him exactly how to do that! I start falling backwards but Daniel's not had enough. He grabs out to me and stops the fall.  
  
"I don't have to what? Freak out? Why do you treat me like a kid, that's all people ever did! I'm not a kid anymore JACK!"  
  
Its become a tussle, Teal'c moved to help but I signal for him not to. I'm pretty sure if I can just get his wrist and..uh.  
  
"Daniel, I wasn't going to say that! You don't have to ju."  
  
I almost had it, was about to loosen his hold and pin him until he could chill. I misjudged, forgetting that I was his self-defence teacher; he knew exactly what I was thinking from practise. I went for his wrist when he whipped round, grabbed my arm, simultaneously twisting. My helmet falls off to the side as I try to compensate and I see Teal'c moving this time to stop Daniel, thank god because I don't think I can...oh Christ - his boots coming towards me way too fast, straight to the chest. I scrunch my eyes shut awaiting the subsequent whack from the wall of the plane, oh crap - when did we move next to the door! Then there's a loud thud and crack from somewhere. I can't see, but I feel weird kinda tingling feeling all over, I concentrate harder until I can hear a slight buzzing and flapping, what the hell?! Come on, why won't my eyes focus! Looks kind of blueish swirl. Okay maybe if I look elsewhere I'll be able to see. I change to look towards the other side, nope more blue, wait, I see some white too!. Where the hell am I? And how did I get here? I just want to sleep, but I wanna know where I am first. I can feel something pulling me towards sleep but not yet! Wait, I'm.no I can't be.crap! I'm falling! How?! WHAT!? Its too high?! How am I...parachute! Have I got one?! I fumble madly around my chest until, yes there's a ripcord I just have to. ARGH I can't move my fingers! What the.JACK for crying out loud you have 2 hands, come on, move your left, that's it, just a little to the, YES! That's it now rip it. Suddenly I feel like I'm jerking upwards and that's all to much, sleepy time. As my eyes start to close my last view is of lots of green rushing towards me, no I'm rushing towards it. Crap, too late, didn't deploy parachute quickly enough for sure.  
  
Friday 15:13  
  
Okay, checking my watch straight away was a STUPID idea. Instinct is a killer. Alright you wus, just calm the breathing and analyse the situation. Where are you? OH YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! Remember analyse yourself before the surrounding! Goddamn, I won't be moving again anytime soon, at least without some of doc's good stuff. Ok head to toe or toe to head...okay head down. The funny vision, blurred, double, fuzzy, right defo something wrong with the noggin. Defo some cuts and stuff too but not too bad. Neck? Hmm seems fine, think its just a little more cuts - not too bad going so far. Shoulders? Oh crap, yup, I think I've smashed my right side completely. Shoulder might still be in its socket but the collarbone is smush! And ARGH Christ, why do I need to breathe, god it hurts. I've done some serious damage to the ribs I figure. Oh and my arms gonna need some serious reconstruction again, wouldn't be surprised to find bits of the pin that used to hold it together round here some place! Woah wait, my left arm hurts! But everything else is on the right - how did I..oh crap, not again! I swear if Carter even thinks of showing up to splint that leg again I'm running! I don't care how impossible that may be. Carter! Radio! AHHH, I can't..come on you worthless piece of crap, move that arm! That's it grit your teeth all you like just move that god damn arm, no tears! Are you a girl! I've seen tougher girls in the force look at Carter! Just move your god damn arm and find that radio QUICKTIME! ARGH! Where's my radio?! Where's my equipment? Where's my team?! Oh crap shouldn't have.  
  
Friday 15:36  
  
Christ, I wish that guy would stop moaning, its annoying. Crap, it's me! Where am I? Carter? Daniel? Teal'c? Did they leave without me! No, no one gets left behind, unless - did I order them too? No they wouldn't even follow that order, no matter how hard I could try. Unless, I'm as good as dead, or maybe I am dead? Oh no wait, being dead couldn't hurt as much as this, oh god! How did this happen?! Couldn't be Jaffa, they'd have kept going or taking me back to some good ole' torturing Goa'uld. What planet am I on?! Am I even on a planet?! This isn't mission clothing, and no gun, radio, no nothing! Wait that's a chute! Did I just do a jump?! Oh crap, there's someone else here, not far off. Is it my team? I should shout..no wait! What if it isn't them, it could be Jaffa and, WOAH what's that, AHHHHHH  
  
Friday 15:43  
  
"Sir, SIR"  
  
Shut up! I'm sleeping; got an awful headache, just need to sleep it off.  
  
"Sir, open your eyes, please!"  
  
Woah, it Carter, she sounds scared, what happened? Are we in danger? I collect all my energy and squeeze my eyes open.  
  
"Wha', Carter report!"  
  
"Oh thank god, Colonel don't move, okay?"  
  
What?! You stir me awake so I can stay perfectly still! I was doing that pretty well when I was asleep.  
  
"Wha'? Where?"  
  
I discover I'm completely whacked, without even the energy to ask logical questions.  
  
"Don't worry sir, just a parachuting mishap, we'll have you shipped out of here soon."  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Sir, please don't move your head anymore, you've fractured your skull"  
  
I'm pretty sure I heard her mutter "again" under her breath. How did I fracture my skull, when did I jump? Oh god this isn't Iraq, oh god it can't be. Oh GOD.  
  
"Sir, SIR!"  
  
I can't do this again! I won't do this again!  
  
"JACK! Quit it!"  
  
"Wha'?"  
  
"Is that all you're capable of saying?!"  
  
"'hink so, Wha' happ'n?"  
  
"You fell out of the plane, you were arguing with Daniel, remember? You must have managed to pull the rip cord, although perhaps a little late"  
  
"Ya 'hink! Dan'l?"  
  
"He'll be fine, we'll worry about him later - you're a little worse for now!"  
  
"I'll be fin', jus' no splints!"  
  
"You got it, sir!"  
  
"Gl'd t's you"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
I can't help it the pain is unbearable. I can feel the tears forming. Come on you stupid wus, stop crying, it doesn't hurt! Pick yourself up, keep runnin'! I finally become aware that I am in fact muttering these thoughts.  
  
"Sir, SIR?!"  
  
"qwah"  
  
"Help will be here soon."  
  
"Hurts"  
  
"It would, sir. Just hold on in there. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Me neith'r"  
  
She reaches down and brushes that annoying strand of hair from my forehead and keeps her hand there. I'm immensely thankful for it. Doc must have been talking to her about that contact. Help remind people someone's there, helps to remind me not to go anywhere. It becomes my lifeline, as long as her hand is there, I'll be fine.  
  
"Not much longer, sir. Just stay awake!"  
  
Sheesh, must have drifted a bit there. Not much longer for what? Help? Death? It doesn't matter anymore Sam is here and staying with me 'til the end, whatever the ending of this story turns out to be. I'm not alone, I don't need to be alone and comfort in that thought. I know I'm drifting again, but now I'm not scared to. They won't let me down; my team won't let me down.  
  
"Sir? Sir? SIR?!"  
  
God knows what day or hour!  
  
"Sorry Jack."  
  
"I've taken him off the sedatives now so he should wake up any time, he'll still be groggy no doubt and will probably fight that ventilator - hence the nurse presence"  
  
"You're going to be fine, sir. Just wake up soon alright?."  
  
"Your presence is greatly missed Colonel O'Neill, we await your return to consciousness."  
  
"You're going to give this old man a heart attack some day, son. Just get well soon, we need you out there."  
  
Still no clue of day or hour!  
  
"He's waking up"  
  
"I'll go get the doc."  
  
That's the last time I try tapping to the beat of a song in my head.  
  
"Come on Colonel, sir. Time to wake up."  
  
Crap! I knew she'd say that. I'm too tired - don't want to.  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"Why's he not opening his eyes?"  
  
"We're still not sure of any permanent damage, Daniel."  
  
"You mean.."  
  
"Not now, Daniel."  
  
Crap, Daniel is scared. I better open my eyes, can't keep him hanging.  
  
"Sam, could you turn down the lights a little more, might be too harsh for him"  
  
Yeah, she was right, not a good light for someone with a killer headache.  
  
"Colonel, can you hear me?"  
  
Someone's holding my hand I try to give it a squeeze finding that all I can manage is a slight wiggle of my fingers to give the affirmative while I wrestle with my eyes. I manage to open them a crack more and can see a few fuzzy figures before me. I'm getting rather tired just with the effort, I go to take a deep breath and find I can't. There's something in my.I can't breathe!!  
  
"I knew he'd fight that, COLONEL, you have a ventilator to help you breathe, stop fighting it."  
  
There it is again, a hand on my forehead. It's then I realise everything is fine and relax, hell I'm too tired to breath myself anyway so why not!  
  
"It's okay now, you can sleep."  
  
It always gets me, why are they so desperate for you to wake only to let you sleep again 10 secs after you wake?! Oh well I ain't complaining I could do with some more Zs.  
  
Another day more, another hour  
  
It must be night; I wake to find a slouching, sleeping Daniel by my side. And wow! That cannot be comfortable. I go to reach out for him but my hand is weighed down with a heavy cast that surrounds it. I try harder and this time I'm rewarded with movement, but I'm also rewarded with a steamroller of pain. Alarms start screeching as I work to control my breathing and calm my heart if only to stop the noise that adds to my already pounding headache. When did the ventilator come out?!  
  
A few milliseconds later, the doc arrives, promptly injecting something into my IV. But I have questions!!! Daniel is awake now and ushers me back to sleep. I struggle through,  
  
"B't wha' happ'n?"  
  
My god was that pathetic. My voice went up about three octaves as I tried to speak through my parched, swollen throat.  
  
"You had an accident on a parachute jump. You suffered quite a lot of injuries, your worst was probably your cracked skull but you're well on the mend now, sir."  
  
"C'n I go home th'n?"  
  
"Not that mended yet, sir"  
  
She chuckled at those words. I can still crack the jokes even when I'm banged up - there's something to be proud of. The Doc's good stuff came on strong and I was left with all but two choices, sleep or fight another 2 seconds and then sleep. I've had enough fighting.  
  
I know for sure its Wednesday 07:13  
  
Its 3 weeks, 4 days, 16 hours and 43 minutes since I stepped foot in that plane. Never was any good at math at school, but you can't help but work out pointless sums while you are bored out of your wits at the infirmary. Although, the staff are learning fast - they have ESPN running for all my hockey needs as well as the Playstation 2 equipped with all my favourite racing and hockey games. They even had Grand Theft Auto 3 in the games pile, and even though I did suffer a head injury, I'm pretty certain I didn't own that before. I'm still managing to beat the rest of my team at any game, despite the fact my broken arms haven't yet completely healed. I guess I should come clean with the extent of my injuries, lets see how many I can remember:  
  
Fractured skull (how many can say they've done that..twice!) Fractured cheekbone Fractured (yeah right I'd describe it as smashed!) right collarbone 10 broken ribs on the right side, 4 of which were flail ribs (apparently that means broken twice and detached from the rib cage or something) Fractured right Humerus, Ulna and Radius (ohhh sounds intelligent don't it - basically means all bones in arm) got a shiny new pin for that. Fractured left arm with complications (Daniel broke that one with my tactics!) Fractured pelvis on (you guessed it) right side. Fractured femur on the right side Fractured Tibia on Right side AND left side - left side wasn't completely lucky in the fall.  
  
How long you think I can play that sympathy card? Hopefully enough for Hammond to relay paperwork but seriously doubt that!  
  
It shouldn't be too long 'til the staff here gets fed up with me and start searching for a way to send me home A.S.A.P. It's no fault of theirs - it's me, I'm the impatient type with the attention span of a 4 year old. If they could have it their way they'd sedate me until such a time that I could actually leave, so I could give them peace. Although I think some of them just hate the fact that I can thrash them on any Playstation 2 game of their choosing despite the fact that my arms are encased in plaster.  
  
My team jump in and out from time to time all bearing gifts of pizza, Dr. Pepper and Jello. Docs given up trying to stop them, as long as they don't bring beer then it's kinda allowed. Its on the terms of 'If I don't see it then it isn't happening' basis. Though I don't think that's quite right when she jumps in asking for a slice of pepperoni.  
  
As for Danny boy, he was his usual quiet self, doing everything he could to try and get my forgiveness. So I of course took advantage of this, get me this, do that, etcetera. Eventually I had to give in and forgive him, on the condition that I NEVER have do a jump with him again. I think we're in agreement with that one, with the only exception being if we absolutely have to jump for whatever reason. Even if that does happen - you'll find Daniel and myself in alternate corners.  
  
I've managed to persuade the good Doc that I certainly don't need counselling for this. The last thing I need is a shrink, I think the idea behind them is supposed to be that they get people back to normal, calm them down and so on. I will never be normal. It not possible, nor would I wish it to be so. But even so, who is to say exactly what is normal? Perhaps I am as normal as one could be after a life style like mine. If that's miles away from the innocent civilian jobholders view of normality, then to hell with it. What else do you expect from a guy like me, with a not so pretty past of black ops who's now moved onto fighting aliens with glowing eyes! Hell even with a sorta suicide attempt dropped in for good measure! We all evolve to cope with our surrounding, read that in a National Geographic magazine once. It's a fight for survival, and for myself that's literal for almost ever day of my life. No, my past life ain't pretty, no I don't have a nice happy American TV style family to go home to and no I don't get on with everyone I can end up meeting at work. But I have my team, my friends. As long as there's SG-1 I'm sane, even when one of them does end up trying to kill me!  
  
I've been through this before on greater scales. I've been left behind, betrayed and had so-called friends turn on me. As bad as this situation with Daniel may be, he didn't mean to try and kill me! That's more than I can say for some. Also, he didn't leave me behind; he was out there on the search and even stayed with me in the infirmary. He's always there for me, at first he was just the long haired geek, now he's my friend, and if you dare even think of calling him a 'geek' you'll soon receive a nice new shiner. All jokes aside, he is an asset to the team; he's saved our butts many a time. He's more heroic than I ever gave him credit for, that situation in Kelowana was a shock to me at the time, but on reflection - did I expect anything less? He's the guy who puts everyone else ahead of himself, a true, natural soldier and vital member of the SGC. But where is my damn chocolate sundae.  
  
DANIEL!!!!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks for Reading :o).  
  
If you liked it, or even hated it - send me some feedback at jack_oneill_antislash@msn.com  
  
Peace out,  
  
Jack 


End file.
